Haunted Dreams
by Gwenivere Solas
Summary: When a young boy and his yami are haunted by dreams of one another will they reveal their feelings? *YAOI* Y/Y S/J R/B YM/M
1. Chapter 1

Gwenivere Solas: Hey y'all wassup?!  
  
Goddess Of Evil: Oh Ra, here she goes again.  
  
GS: Oh hush muse. I know I really should be working on "New Girl" but since I got only 2 reviews for it...  
  
GOE: Yeah. Only 2. Told you you shouldn't have started out with that one.  
  
GS: Ra don't you ever shut up?!  
  
GOE: Nope.  
  
GS: *rolls eyes* Anycrap...since hardly anyone seems to like that I'm going to put this up.  
  
GOE: You'll probably get more reviews cuz it's yaoi.  
  
GS: *nods* You're probably right but who cares?  
  
GOE: True.  
  
GS: Alright. I have to do the disclaimer. Well not me thank Ra. I'd never be able to say it. So that's the reason I have muses! Yami! Need you to do the disclaimer hun!  
  
Yami: *walks out* Now?!  
  
GS: Yes now!  
  
Yami: Fine. GS does not own Yugioh or any of the characters pertaining to the magna or anime series. She does own this fic and does own the rights to the idea. However she isn't making any money off of this so you can't sue her. Now can I get back to Yugi?  
  
GS: Yes. Onto the ficcage!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Haunted Dreams  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Yugi stood in the clearing of the woods, gazing at the stars in the  
  
night sky.  
  
"How can something so beautiful be so untouchable?" he asked  
  
himself. He gasped as he heard a twig snap, realizing he wasn't  
  
alone.  
  
"Not everything beautiful is untouchable," a voice behind him said  
  
softly. He shivered at the deepness of the voice and at its  
  
implications. Two strong arms wrapped around him from beinhd. A  
  
soft kiss was planted on his neck. "You just have to hold on and  
  
never let go." Goosebumps littered Yugi's neck as the warm breath  
  
hit his cooled skin.  
  
"I don't think I could ever let go," was his reply. He began to turn  
  
around to gaze into the eyes of the one who held him and he...  
  
woke up. He realized his heart was beating too fast and a cold sweat  
  
covered his fevered skin. He sat up and wiped his face clean of  
  
sweat as he sighed. He knew whose voice had whispered such sweet  
  
words to him in his dream and had caused his knees to buckle time and  
  
time again.  
  
'God what's wrong with me?' he thought. 'How come he haunts my  
  
dreams?' He laid back down, hoping to get some rest before he had to  
  
wake up agian in the morning. As his eyes closed in slumber one  
  
thought plagued Yugi's mind.  
  
'How could I fall in love w/my Yami?'  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
GOE: Well that was really short.  
  
GS: What? I couldn't think of anything else!  
  
GOE: *rolls eyes* You could have streched it.  
  
GS: And make it really crappy? Uh-uh not happening.  
  
GOE: Fine. Anyways...  
  
GS: R+R. C'mon you know you want to. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gwenivere Solas: I just realized something.  
  
Goddess Of Evil, Yugi, and Yami: What?  
  
GS: I think I need to make my chapters longer.  
  
Yami: I think you need to write a lemon with Yugi and I.  
  
GS: One thing at a time Yami! Damn! I mean seriously...do you know how hard lemons are to write?  
  
Yami: *nods*  
  
GS: *mumbles* Stupid Muse. Do the damn disclaimer.  
  
Yami: Fine. GS does not own Yugioh or any of the characters pertaining to the magna or anime series. She does own this fic and does own the rights to the idea. However she isn't making any money off of this so you can't sue her.  
  
GS: Thank you. Hope you guys Like the next chapter!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Yugi woke up the next morning to the annoying buzz of his alarm clock. The first did was turn over and smash his fist into it. 'Damn. Just when my dream was getting to the good part.' He thought.  
  
"Aibou, you need to get up. You promised Jou, Honda, Ryou, and Anzu that you would meet them at the arcade in an hour." Yami told him. Yugi groaned and put his pillow over his head. He mainly didn't want to get up because the dream he had after he had woken up had affected  
  
him more than he had thought.  
  
'Thank God I'm on my stomach.' he thought.  
  
"I know I know. I just don't wanna get up." He said. His voice was muffled by the pillow. He felt Yami's weight on the bed, then felt a hand on his back rubbing in small circles.  
  
"I'm sorry you have to get up so early on your vacation."  
  
"It's okay. Maybe I should just learn to say no." Yugi shivered when he heard Yami laugh.  
  
"Perhaps. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Yami got up and walked to the door. Yugi looked from underneath his pillow to see Yami walk out. 'Man he's got a nice ass.' he mused before getting up to go take a cold shower.  
  
~a half hour later~  
  
Yugi and Yami walked down the street toward the arcade, neither talking. At least, not speaking aloud.  
  
\Yami why do you insist on wearing the leather even when it's hot out?\ Yugi asked his other half mentally. Not that he was complaining. Yami looked damn good in leather pants, but just looking at Yami made him hot in more ways than one.  
  
\\Becasue I like it. Although it is very hot out.\\ Yami replied to Yugi. He looked over when Yugi sighed. \\Aibou, what's wrong?\\  
  
\Nothing.\  
  
\\There is something wrong hikari. I can feel it.\\  
  
\It's just...I'm afraid to tell someone how I feel about them.\ He didn't have to give away who if he didn't want to.  
  
\\Who is it?\\ 'Shit!' was all Yugi thought before replying to his dark half.  
  
\Don't worry about it Yami. I'll figure something out.\  
  
\\Well if you're sure...\\  
  
\I'm sure. Anyways we're here.\ Yugi walked into the arcade before Yami could prod any longer, leaving the pharoah to ponder who his light liked.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
GS: Thank Ra! Another chapter finished!  
  
GOE: Yep. Now let's see how well you do in updating it again!  
  
GS: Oh be quiet.  
  
Yami: *rolls eyes* Please review. If you do I might get my lemon.  
  
GS: Not til later hun. But review anyway. 


	3. Chapter 3

Gwenivere Solas: Hey everyone! My fic was beta-read! Hehe...No mistakes (I hope).  
  
Goddess of Evil: You should be able to edit your own fics, Miss English Major.  
  
GS: Hush muse. I can't edit my own fics cuz if I do I end up making way too many changes.  
  
Yami: Would you change it enough to make it a lemon?  
  
GS: Nope. That's not til later for you and Yugi.  
  
Yami: Damn. *hits Cassie on head*  
  
GS: You little punk. I'll get you later. I'm gonna write a short fic that embarrasses the hell outta you.  
  
Yami: Man.  
  
Yugi: As funny as this is, can you please have someone say the disclaimer so we can get onto the story.  
  
GS: Fine. *sighs* I'll get you later Yami. I do not...*takes a deep breath* Okay I can do this. I don't own YGO! *sighs* I did it. Thank God.  
  
Yami: Are you going to give the warnings?  
  
GS: Oh yay! There's a bit of lime in this...not much but enough to make some people squeamish. *glares at the crowd* It's has a bit of self- gratification in this...  
  
GOE: Big words.  
  
GS: Shut up muse! Anyways there is a little self-gratification in this so if you can't handle it...take a hike.  
  
GOE: Now onto the ficcage!  
  
GS: HEY! That's my line!  
  
GOE: Just start the story.  
  
GS: Wait! I gotta thank my reviewers Sarah and Yugichii! Thanks guys!  
  
GOE: Now can we start it?  
  
GS: Yes. ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
The spirit from the Millennium Puzzle glanced around the wooded area, wondering why he was standing there. That's when he heard his aibou's voice up ahead somewhere.  
  
"How can something so beautiful be so untouchable?" he heard Yugi mumble. He walked closer, finally seeing the back of his hikari. As he walked forward a twig snapped beneath his foot. He heard Yugi's gasp of surprise, yet he didn't turn around.  
  
"Not everything beautiful is untouchable," Yami told the smaller boy softly before wrapping his arms around his waist. He felt Yugi's slight shiver and smirked. He placed a light kiss on the tantalizing neck in front of him, "You just have to hold on and never let go."  
  
"I don't think I could ever let go," was his hikari's reply. Yugi turned around in Yami's arms and Yami had to swallow a gasp. In the moonlight, his hikari was simply stunning. His skin seemed  
  
luminescent and his violet eyes sparkled like a rare gem. Yami felt Yugi's hands on his chest. All he could do was pull him closer and place his forehead on his other half's.  
  
"Aibou I love you so much," Yami whispered, his voice filled with his hidden emotions. Yami was rewarded with a dazzling smile.  
  
"I know. I love you too koi." Yugi told his dark half. Crimson searched amethyst as Yami choked back a sob. He leaned down to place a kiss on his beloved's lips when...  
  
he woke up. He sat up quickly and groaned when he realized it had only been a dream.  
  
'Fuck! Why did I have to awaken when I was about to feel his lips on my own? Why does he haunt my slumber? Why...why am I so afraid to tell him my feelings?' he asked himself.  
  
'Because you don't want to steal his innocence,' an annoying voice, namely his conscience, argued.  
  
'Oh shut up,' was all he replied to the disrupting voice, the one that suspiciously sounded like Ryou Bakura. He laid down back down on the bed in his soul room and closed his eyes. However one thought continued to run through his mind.  
  
'How could I fall in love with my hikari?'  
  
~the next morning~  
  
Yami watched as his aibou slept, a tear slipping down his cheek knowing his hikari would never love him. 'I'm little more than his other half... The overprotective spirit of the Puzzle who watches over him, and I'll never be anything more than that...' He was startled from his thoughts when a low moan erupted from his hikari's throat.  
  
'Perhaps he's not as innocent as I believed. I wonder who he's dreaming about,' Yami pondered as he saw his beloved turn onto his back. Yami saw Yugi's raging hard-on and got turned on himself. He slapped his forehead, 'Stop thinking like that.' Yugi flipped again, this time onto his stomach. He began to grind himself softly into the bed, 'I have to get out of here before I ravage him.' Yugi moaned again, louder this time. Yami practically ran out of the room, almost slamming the door. He stopped himself before he did. He didn't want Yugi to wake up. He closed the door softly and ran to the bathroom down the hall. He thanked Ra that no one was in the bathroom before he sat on the floor in front of the door. He couldn't get the image of Yugi out of his head. He could still see the tiny bit of sweat that had beaded on his aibou's brow and he could still hear the entrancing moans. He imagined it was him that was causing his aibou to moan like that. He got up and undressed, then walked over to the shower. He turned on the cold water full blast before stepping in. He nearly shrieked as the cold water hit his feverishly hot skin.  
  
"I need to control myself. I cannot just take him. This isn't Egypt." he whispered. If it had been Egypt, Yugi would be his slave, attending to his every whim. Here and now, things were different. He had to be gentle, he had to take it slow, he had to...he growled. "How the hell do I tell him I love him?" He tried to think of who he could talk to and 3 names immediately came to mind. He scowled when he thought of who they were. Just keeping his feelings secret kept sounding better and better. It figures though. The 3 people he hated, his enemies, were the only other people who had been in similar situations.  
  
'I have to choose between Bakura, Yami Malik, and Seto Kaiba. Whose the lesser of the evils?' he thought. He debated a few moments before he decided that Seto Kaiba would be the best choice. He didn't want to see any of them but he knew that Kaiba would more than  
  
likely keep it a secret much better than the other two considering they both had mental links with their lovers. He shut off the water and reached for a towel. He dried himself off and dressed quickly. He opened the door and glanced out hoping Yugi hadn't gotten up. He  
  
sighed and ran out of the house without telling anyone where he was going. It was embaressing that he was going to see his arch rival for advice in his love life. He really didn't need everyone knowing that he was going to see him.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
GS: Now everyone see that little purple button down there that says go? And do you see the little box that says Submit Review? Just make sure that it's on that and press the go button!  
  
GOE: Yeah tell her what you think!  
  
GS: *nods* Yep! Just love the reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4

Gwenivere Solas: Damn I wrote a long chapter.  
  
Yami: *looks really pissed* Most of it's a lemon which isn't Yugi and I.  
  
GS: *rolls eyes* Sorry Almighty Pharoah. But I have a question.  
  
Yami: What?  
  
GS: Would you like my first lemon to be about you and Yugi and have it seriously suck?  
  
Yami: Good point.  
  
Seto: *pops out of nowhere* Why did you have to use Jou and I?  
  
GS: Cuz the lemon between you 2 was eating at my brain and I had to write it. I don't think it sux that bad.  
  
Seto: If it has something to do w/me banging Jou and being seme I'm fine w/it.  
  
GS: *looks puzzled* What in the world does seme mean? (and yes I actually did just learn what this word means)  
  
Seto: It means top or more specifically the man in the relationship.  
  
GS: Oh. Maybe I'll make Joey seme in another fic and totally make you OOC.  
  
Seto: Don't you have a fic to start?  
  
GS: Oh yeah! Wait a sec I have a couple of things to do. First the disclaimer. I don't own YGO. If I did it wouldn't be a kid's show.  
  
Yami: Is it getting less painful?  
  
GS: Not really, no. Anyways I wanna thank the other 2 people who reviewed Kupo and KawaiiAngel14! You guys rock for reviewing! And a little warning. This is where the R-rating comes into effect. And I mean big time. This chapter is lemony fresh. Now enjoy the ficcage.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
Yami walked up the steps of the Kaiba mansion, scowling. He was not happy he was going to Kaiba for advice. Even though Kaiba and Jou were going out, or more precisely were in love, he still didn't like him much. He sighed and swallowed his pride before ringing the doorbell, knowing he would have to in order to get the advice he needed. He was about to turn around and walk away when the door opened.  
  
"At least you answered the door yourself Kaiba," Yami mumbled. He knew Kaiba was giving him a strange look, wondering why the hell he was there. "I need your help."  
  
"With what?" Kaiba asked. Yami quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Do I have to tell you outside? It's embaressing enough that I actually came here for advice," Yami told the tall teen. Kaiba opened the door further.  
  
"Now what is it you want?" Kaiba questioned as he closed the door. Yami sighed.  
  
"How did you tell Jou you loved him?" Kaiba looked shocked he was being asked that.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to tell my aibou I love him and I have no idea how I'm going to. If I tell him and he rejects me what am I going to tell him? How will I ever speak to him again or look him in the  
  
eye? Hell I don't even know if he's gay!"  
  
"I didn't know *you* were gay."  
  
"Listen Kaiba I really don't want to be ridiculed. If I wanted that I would have gone to Bakura or Yami Malik." Kaiba held up his hands.  
  
"Sorry Yami. Jou and I had help. Mai forced him to come see me to apologize for something that had happened. I don't even remember what he was apologizing for. All I recall is the simple fact that he despised being forced to apologize," Kaiba smirked before carriedon, "Anyway, we got into this huge argument,one thing led to another and we were both sweaty and on our backs. At first our relationship was based on sex, not on anything tangible, like love. A month after the first incident I realized that I couldn't live without him so I prayed and hoped he felt the same. I told him a week after that." Yami quirked an eyebrow. He had no idea he'd get that much out of Kaiba. He continued, "Listen I know how hard it was for me to tell Jou how I felt. It's even harder for you because you don't even know how Yugi feels about you. But I can tell you one thing, he's not going to reject you unless he has a very good reason. The kid is too  
  
sweet."  
  
"I realize that. That's the problem. I don't just want to tell him how I feel and then have him torn between hurting my feelings and returning feelings that aren't true."  
  
"Well if I could let Jou in on this..."  
  
"NO! He's got a big mouth." Yami heard Kaiba chuckle.  
  
"He definitely has a big mouth in certain respects..." He smirked at the disgusted look on Yami's face, "But he would never break a confidence with me. If I ask him to keep it quiet, then it won't pass his lips to anyone but me."  
  
"Fine," Yami sighed, "I should get back. Yugi is probably worried about me since I left without telling anyone."  
  
"All right. Don't worry Yami. I may not like you much, but I remember what it was like to be frightened that your feelings won't be returned. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks Kaiba." Yami walked toward the door, passing Jounouchi on the way out.  
  
"Hi Yami!" Jou said to him. Yami just waved and walked out the door, "Seto what was that all about?"  
  
"Yami wants to tell Yugi how he feels about him but he doesn't know how he'll react," Seto said to his lover, "I didn't expect you to be here 'til this afternoon."  
  
Jou smiled, looking into Seto's ice blue eyes, "Is it so wrong to come see the guy I love?" Seto laughed, a genuine laugh heard only by Mokuba and Jou, and pulled him close.  
  
"Not unless you want something."  
  
"Only you." Seto gazed into the honey colored eyes, a smirk bepainting his beautiful face.  
  
"Well, in that case..." Seto leaned down and placed his lips on the blonde's gently. Jou's arms came around to wrap around his neck as the kiss deepened. Seto ran his tongue over his lover's lips and was rewarded by the opening of his mouth. His tongue delved into the  
  
delicious space, addicting and alluring to the slightly taller teen. Their tongues dueled for dominance in the small area, neither wanting to give or lose control. Seto's hands ran down Jou's back to cup his ass, ripping a moan from both of their throats as he squeezed. Jou pulled away to catch his breath while Seto's lips continued their invasion, placing kisses, nips and small sucks on the delicious neck before him. Jou tilted his head to give his lover more room to work,  
  
panting and gasping at each touch.  
  
"Maybe...Maybe we should do... oh God Seto... we should do this upstairs," Seto growled, not wanting to leave the luscious neck.  
  
"I want you here and now. I don't want to stop," He continued his assault on the shorter boy's neck, reveling in the tiny moans that were now escaping the pouty lips.  
  
"Seto, please. You really don't want someone to... Jesus... to find us here," Jou gasped as he was bitten where the shoulder and neck meet, then moaned when a tongue lapped at the injured area, "And the bed would be a little more comfortable."  
  
"We're not going to make it to the bed. But we'll go upstairs." Seto pulled away from his lover, albeit reluctantly, and grabbed his hand. He nearly dragged him up the stairs with the pace at which he was walking, but he didn't care. He wanted Jou and he wanted him now. He pulled the blonde into the room, closing the door and shoving him against it roughly. He immediately attacked the soft lips, moaning softly when Jou opened his mouth to his assault. He broke away from the kiss only to pull of the other's shirt quickly, then returned to the sweet lips. He felt Jou's hands at his chest, rubbing a little, before taking the fabric in his hands and ripping it off of him. Seto pulled away and mockingly glared at his flushed companion. "That was my favorite shirt Jou." He received a growl as Jou fumbled with his belt.  
  
"Buy another." He finally undid the reluctant buckle, shouting triumphantly. They were both toeing off their shoes as Seto lavished his attention on Jou's neck, both working to get the other's pants off. Both pairs finally fell to the ground, accompanied soon by their underwear. "Now, now, now!" Seto looked at his lover surprised.  
  
"What about..."  
  
"Fuck getting me prepared! I want you now! I can't wait any longer!" Seto nodded, thoroughly surprised. He didn't question it though and, instead, lifted Jou up slightly; reveling by the way his legs automatically wound around his waist. He spit in his hand and coated his hard cock with the slick substance. He pushed in quickly, tearing a scream of pleasure from Jou and a moan from his own. He stopped when he was buried to the hilt, hoping he didn't hurt his lover. Jou growled at him. "Move now you jackass."  
  
"Oh I'll move all right puppy."  
  
"Don't call me..." Jou was stopped in mid-sentence as Seto pulled back and thrusted again, hitting the nerves inside him that made him scream. "Seto!" His screams didn't die as Seto repeated the process over and over again, moving quickly as if he couldn't control himself. Both boys were barreling toward the edge quickly as grunts, moans, and screams filled the once-quiet room. Seto reached down and began to pump Jou's extremely hard cock in time with his thrusts. That's all Jou needed as he screamed out his release. The milky white substance coated Seto's stomach and hand as he continued to pummel the body in front of him. He finally released with the tiniest of cries, his body going rigid as he thrusted once more to the hilt. They stayed they were for a few moments before he slipped out of the shorter boy, letting him put his legs on the ground. Seto continued to nuzzle his neck.  
  
"Well, that was interesting."  
  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
"So what do you want to do now puppy?" Seto received a soft cuff to the back of his head.  
  
"Don't call me a puppy dog." Jou was smiling however, his need for Seto momentarily sated. "We should really come up with some sort of plan to get Yami to admit his feelings for Yugi."  
  
"Later."  
  
"Alright."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
GS: And that's my very first yaoi lemon.  
  
Seto: Not bad rookie.  
  
GS: Okay when it comes to yaoi lemons I'm a rookie, but when it comes to lemons in general I've been writing them for 4 years so I've had time to perfect my technique. You shoulda seen my first lemons. Damn those sucked.  
  
Yami: I don't wanna know.  
  
GS: *rolls eyes at Yami for the 100th time today* Whatever Yami. Now review, review, review!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Gwenivere Solas: Okay know it been a while since I've posted something  
  
Jou: No shit.  
  
GS: *growls* Be quiet Jou. You got a lemon did you?  
  
Jou: Yes. Alright I'll be quiet.  
  
GS: Good muse. Anyways bfore I was interrupted I was saying although it's been a while since I've posted anything I didn't want to do anything til I posted this chapter. So here it is! Yami do the disclaimer!  
  
Yami: Fine. GS does not own YGO.  
  
GS: Thank you Yami. Thanks to eveyone who reviewed! It's really awesome that I've gotten 12 reviews!!! Now onto the ficcage!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
"Ow," Jou muttered as he walked toward the room where several people had gathered. He didn't want everyone to know about his pain, but it was a little hard to do when it was shooting up and down his form. Although he was in pain now, he had been filled with pleasure a few hours ago and didn't care that he would be walking funny for a day or two. 'I gotta remember how much it hurts when he doesn't prepare me,' he thought. He nearly snarled at the cynical tone his inner voice had taken.  
  
As Jou walked into the room a voice teased, "So Jou Kaiba a little rough on you last night?" Jou looked up at Bakura and scowled.  
  
"He was not too rough on me baka," Jou started, "and it was this morning not last night." Bakura bit back his retort as Seto walked into the room.  
  
"Why are we here Kaiba?" Bakura asked, referring to himself and Yami Malik. Seto just looked at Bakura, his eyebrow quirked.  
  
"Did I interrupt something when I requested you come here?" Seto inquired, a lavicious smirk on his handsome face. His ice-cold blue eyes, normally devoid of emotion in front of people, had a teasing spark in them. Bakura growled at the young CEO.  
  
"Yes, you did interrupt something. You interrupted me about to fuck Ryou into the mattress. Of course after that he insisted that I come here and see what you wanted because he said that 'the mood was ruined anyway'," the tomb robber snapped at the billionaire.  
  
"Well then, I guess I should tell you and Yami Malik. Although Jou and I could take care of this on our own we need some help from some cunning..." Seto started.  
  
"Actually, sneaky," Jou interrupted then caught the look on Seto's face and shrugged, "I'm being honest."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes and continued, "We need you to lead Yami and Yugi here tomorrow, Yugi at 6:00 and Yami at 6:30."  
  
The other dark half in the room finally spoke up. "And why would we want to do that?" Yami Malik questioned. Jou and Seto thought for a moment before both getting brilliant ideas.  
  
"Because Yami hasn't killed you yet Yami Malik," Jou stated.  
  
"And also Bakura not only has Yami spared your soul, Yugi also helped you and Ryou admit your feelings for one another, giving you a nice little fuck toy," Seto added. He heard Bakura's growl.  
  
"Don't ever call Ryou a fuck toy again or I will kill you Kaiba," Bakura spat out, obviously ticked that anyone other than himself called Ryou that.  
  
"Fine. Will you help us or not?" Seto looked at the other two.  
  
"Yes," Malik said simply.  
  
"What do we have to do?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Well you'll have to..."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Yami: You're evil.  
  
GS: *giggles* Don't I know it. Well I know how much everyone looooves cliffies *giggles again* so I'll get the next chapter out within the next couple of days.  
  
Yami: Is it a lemon?  
  
GS: Yeah.  
  
Yami: With me and Yugi?  
  
GS: I dunno. Maybe I should torture you a little more.  
  
Yami: If you don't write it I'll send you to the shadow realm.  
  
GS: *quirks eyebrow* Yeah and? They'll send me back again cuz I destroyed a ton of stuff cuz I'm a klutz.  
  
Yami: Damn.  
  
GS: *laughs* Don't worry Yami. I'll write it! Hope you enjoyed the ficcage! Now show me how much you enjoyed by pressing that little purple button down there and reviewing my story! 


End file.
